The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure and method for semiconductor fabrication. Integrated circuits (IC(s)) can generate heat in a semiconductor package. Heat within the semiconductor package can cause undesirable consequences in the semiconductor package, such as a deleterious impact on the functioning of devices within the IC, and failure of components. Cooling techniques for the IC can include a heat sink or other cooling mechanisms requiring power from the IC and the semiconductor package. Three dimensional integrated circuits are particularly prone to undesirable heat buildup within the device or package.